


Judo vs. Ballet

by Thaliana



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliana/pseuds/Thaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to do ballet.  Burt has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judo vs. Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a silly commercial for an insurance company that made me cry. I wiped my eyes, and ten minutes later, this was born. No edit, no beta, just pure fluff.

“Burt…he wants to take ballet lessons. Not judo,” Elizabeth protested as her husband set his credit card down on the counter. “He’s not going to be happy…”

“Trust me, Lizzie. He needs this. Every boy does.” Burt took the bag containing the gi and nodded to the clerk. “He’ll be fine.”

“He won’t be happy.”

“No, probably not. But he’ll learn. And he’ll understand.”

They took the uniform home.

As expected, five year old Kurt was not happy. He’d asked for a leotard and tutu, and was being given the ugliest white pajamas he’d ever seen. Then he had to put them on, and walk down the street to the smelly gym where all the sweaty people were, and he had to learn to fight.

The bigger kids laughed at him. They called him a mama’s boy, a crybaby who needed his daddy to protect him. They laughed at him for walking down the street in his gi, his face buried in Burt’s jacket.

But Elizabeth had told him how proud she was of him, and if there was one thing in the world that made Kurt happy, it was making his mama happy. Maybe he was a mama’s boy. But maybe there wasn’t anything wrong with that.

Kurt progressed as quickly as a young child could in a martial art such as judo, gaining proficiency, loving that he got to learn flips and tumbles as he got stronger. To his amazement, and his mother’s, he truly began to enjoy the sport.

The day after he received his purple belt, Burt woke him up early. “Hey, bud,” he said. “I got something for you.”

Kurt tore into the package, his eyes going wide. “Really?” he asked.

Burt nodded. “Really. Now that you’ve proven to me and your mother that you can handle yourself, you can start ballet lessons. Your first lesson is after school today.

Kurt wore his leotard under his clothes for school, his tutu tucked into his backpack. After his first ballet class, he insisted on walking home with his mom, still wearing his ballet clothes. They walked past the same bullies who had laughed at Kurt before. But this time, instead of hiding his face in his dad’s jacket, Kurt held his head high.

“Hey, crybaby! That’s a pretty skirt you have on!”

“Thank you,” Kurt said sincerely. “I like it, too.” A confident smile on his face, the beginning ballet dancer skipped down the street to home.

In bed that night, Elizabeth rolled onto her side to smile at Burt. “He’s changed,” she said softly.

“Yup.”

“He knows they can’t hurt him anymore.”

“Yup.”

“That’s why you did it.”

“Before you can chase your dreams, you gotta have decent insurance,” Burt said simply. “Now he’s got both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Or prompt me other short one-shots? Or....


End file.
